


for you i would ruin myself a million little times

by winkonyt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Up, Not Beta Read, implied drunk sex, kiss and make up, marhyuck at their worst, markhyuck fight, title from taylor swift, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkonyt/pseuds/winkonyt
Summary: Bad decision after bad decision, Mark and Haechan hooked up. Drunk.This is the aftermath, the morning after.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 66





	for you i would ruin myself a million little times

Donghyuck opened his eyes, sight blurred by an impending headache, worsened by the sunlight that just managed to slip through Mark’s gray curtains.

Mark’s curtains. Shit.

He sat up straight and regretted it immedeately, head pounding. A hunched figure sat on the edge of the bed, his mop of black hair in his hands. Under any other circumstances, Donghyuck would’ve laughed at his hyung’s position. But not right now. 

“Hyung.” Donghyuck called, voice cracking, probably from dehydration.

Most likely because of last night; Him moaning Mark’s name like a prayer. Letting it fall past his lips in the most unholy ways. His head starts pounding again.

And Mark. _Oh, Mark_.

Mark's gaze rose from his palms. His eyes were swollen, he looked like he had been crying. Grief, guilt, humiliation, pity, and a plethora of pain were dancing in his eyes. Donghyuck’s vision started getting blurry.

“Donghyuck-ah-”

“Hyung, stay.” The younger whispered. Begged, almost.

“I’m sorry we shouldn’t have done that what were we thinking oh my god-” Mark muttered getting up and frantically looking for the shirt he threw off sometime in the middle of the impulsive, reckless, drunken decision they pulled last night.

“Hyung, you- don’t do that hyung.” His voice breaks.

“I’m gonna go and take some fresh air and maybe we can forget about this, _this_ , whatever _this_ is, it doesn’t even have to mean anything and i’m so sorry-”

_“HYUNG, YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT!_ ” Donghyuck shouted. And a little softer, “Please, hyung. Don’t do that.”

“ _Donghyuck!_ What about... what about _her_?” Mark paused, chest heaving up and down. He was petrified.

“ _WHAT ABOUT HER?!_ ” A tear slips down his eyes. And then another one, and another one, and the boy was sobbing. He was a mess and he has never dared showed anyone this. No one has ever seen him like this, not even his mother.

He looked _pathetic_. 

But Donghyuck didn’t dare take his eyes off Mark.

“We’re... I’m serious about her, Donghyuck.” Mark’s voice lowered into a whisper, and Donghyuck could only hear one thing now. Guilt.

“Hyung, stay. I- Hyung- I don’t, I don’t know what to _do_ anymore. _Please_ , hyung.” Donghyuck begged. Begged like he did last night; Selfishly, with no shame. Like the world revolves around them and he can only take and take and take, on his knees, looking up at the man once so strong quivering like a _fucking coward_.

“Donghyuck-ah…”

“Come, hyung.” Last night’s Donghyuck’s pleads echoed in his head like a sick reminder.

And who is Mark to say no, really?

Helplessly, the black haired boy climbed onto his bed. Into his lover’s shaking arms who enveloped him in a hug so tight as if any looser and he’d slip through his fingers.

“Hurts, hyung.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby. Baby...” Mark pulled away and cradled his lover’s face into his palms.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Mark said, looking into his eyes. Skin against skin, they basked in each other’s warmth.

“Want you, only you, babe. M’ so, so sorry.” He peppered his face with kisses, each one a silent apology that might never be enough. But right now it’s Donghyuck’s lifeline.

They fell asleep to silent cries and the occasional hiccup. The morning sun slipped through Mark’s curtains and a kiss on top of his head a silent apology as he melted closer into his arms. All will be alright, they've got a lifetime to make it up to each other.

  
  



End file.
